Talk:2377
Stories Fearful Symmetry should be included.– 11:28, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::Fearful Symmetry is included now. However, there are not much events that actually... happen... That's why the only thing is a reference to Iliana Ghemor... I thought of adding a) Elias Vaughn and Kira departing to the mirror universe and b) Taran'atar escaping, but as these are not "events" but rather actions WITHIN some events, I thought I'd wait until the sequel novel is out. -- Tkhobbes 19:23, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Voyager's return The birth of Miral and the return of Voyager shouldn't be here, they are 2378 events -- everything after Neelix's departure was 2378 (as evidenced by that event coinciding with the 315th anniversary of First Contact. -- Captain MKB 16:53, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :: Endgame happens at stardate 54973.4 - according to the year box on the top right of this page, this is part of 2977 (2377 = 54000 - 54999) -- Tkhobbes 19:23, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, that box is wrong (or more specifically, the stardates are) -- if you look at you can see the rationale for why the stardates don't match the actual year date -- the producers fast-forwarded some to be able to have the 315th anniversary of first contact in "Homestead" -- which means "Homestead", "Renaissance Man" and "Endgame" were in 2378. -- Captain MKB 19:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :I see - I moved stuff from Endgame to 2378, thus. However, I think we should correct the year box, or shouldn't we? So - is 2377 from 54000 to 54800? Or where can I find a reference to this that is a trusted source (to cite and everything)? -- Tkhobbes 20:04, 4 January 2009 (UTC) This might be a case where we need to put an approximation in the box -- we're not quite sure when 2377 ended for Voyager -- all we know is that for some reason their stardate 547XX or whatever landed on April 4 of the following year -- this is one of those cases where the stardate system fails and there's no explanation why -- this also happened in the TOS movies where the dates moved at no particular sense of logic, or TNG season 1 where none of the dates were sequential. Maybe we should put "54000 onward" or 54000 to 54800 as you suggested.. -- Captain MKB 20:11, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :The Pocket Books Timeline and subsequently the Memory Beta Chronology disagree with you there Mike. They follow the stardates and place everything up to and including Endgame in 2377. Maybe Neelix just got the dates confused or something... --8of5 03:22, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :: The pocket books timeline was actually my source for a lot of stuff relating to the year pages.... :) now - as the episodes are obviously as canon as you can go, this is the primary source; however, as we are on MB here, we could also go with the PB timeline.... I personally would opt to stay in sync with MA and the episodes... it's only three episodes, and the only problem would be if we have other events around SD 59000 (i. e. in which year to place them...) -- Tkhobbes 10:29, 5 January 2009 (UTC) The episode doesn't actually establish the calendar date though, just that they were celebrating First Contact Day and the 315th anniversary. Maybe for some reason they don’t celebrate First Contact Day on the actual anniversary of April 5th, or maybe they do but on April 5th that year they were busy fighting of Hirogen or something and had to put it off. It does establish a stardate which for a decade or more by that time had consistently ended each block of a thousand with the start and end of the year. Also according the Pocket Timeline parts of Homecoming are dated as happening in February of 2378 (I’m not sure if that’s in the novel or extrapolated), which would make them before Voyager got home! And a secondary also, I don't know what kind of references those episodes make to time spanning between previous events, but a four month jump could necessitate pulling many of the preceding episodes into 2378 to keep the right spans of time between events. --8of5 11:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) just to be perfectly clear, we've honored canon dates over the Pocket Books timeline before, in cases like this where the Pocket timeline is somewhat incompatible with canon dates. -- Captain MKB 13:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Care to give an example of that? :Not that's it's even a matter of honouring canon dates, when canon can be interpreted into either year. For instance, who's to say Homestead doesn't take place in April 2377? --8of5 15:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :: I'm not sure where "interpretation" enters into it -- the date of April 2063 was clearly spoken in one source, and the second source states that it is the 315th anniversary of such. A clear date reference to April 2378 for that episode. -- Captain MKB 03:01, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::Places of Exile mentions that Neelix takes any opportunity to celebrate any anniversary for anything in any system, which was intended by the author to explain why Neelix was throwing a First Contact Day party in December. -- Steve 20:46, 7 January 2009 (UTC) OK folks, that's not funny - someone (IP address only) just moved the birth of Miral back to this year. Can we find a consensus here and kind of "lock" things? I personally would opt for 2378, as this is how "canon" sees it. But being Swiss, I am also happy to vote on this :) -- Tkhobbes 19:50, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Sorry - it's 24.131.197.142, and the guy actually has a user page - so I take back the "someone" :) -- Tkhobbes 19:53, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Seems to me that if Places of Exile establishes that Neelix uses non-Gregorian calenders to celebrate the anniversaries of Human events, then we have an easy explanation for why they were celebrating the 315th anniversary of Earth-Vulcan First-Contact before it had been 315 Earth years, and we can place it all in 2377 as standard creative intent for one season to equal one Gregorian calender year asks us to. Easy. -- Sci 20:28 14 JAN 2008 UTC